Bobopatchnosuke
'''Bobopatchnosuke' (ボボパッチの助, Bobopatchinosuke), also known as Bobopatchiggler in the English dub, and Bobo-Rocks-Jiggler in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a fusion of Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. Bobopatchnosuke Means of Fusion After Don Patch transforms into candy, Bo-bobo eats him, preparing to turn into Bobopatch. However, as Bo-bobo transforms, Tennosuke sneaks into Bo-bobo's mouth, which alters the fusion and results in Bobopatchnosuke. Background Bobopatchnosuke has mid-length purple hair standing upright, and pale skin. He wears a long cape with immense shoulder guards, with golden body armor and gloves. Bobopatchnosuke states that he can only last for one minute, similar to most of Bo-bobo's other fusions, but his time may be unlimited in Majide Time. Personality Despite being a fusion of Both Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tennosuke, Bobopatchnosuke is completely serious. However, some of his actions appear a bit more absurd than a stoic warrior is known for, such as the usage of strange gestures and battle tactics against opponents, as well as riding a small pink bicycle during his ultimate attack. Abilities & Powers Attacks *'Tanaka Sword' (田中ソード)/Happy Man Merciless Sword: Although it appears like a regular sword at first, it has the appearance of a human head at its edge. Bobopatchnosuke uses the Flash Tanaka Slash (一閃田中斬り) (Brand of the Happy Man in the English dub) to smash the sword right into opponents and give them the imprint of this figure. *'Majide Time' (M・T): Bobopatchnosuke's most powerful attack. It transforms an entire area into Majide Space, a space-like dimension completely controlled by the fused warrior. In it, the rules of Majide apply, where the strange becomes common and grows more powerful with each exclamation of Majide!? ("Are you serious!?" in the English dub) by those trapped within, and yet they are always compelled to say it. All matters of time and space have no meaning in this world, only Majide. **'MAJIDE' (Majide Metamorphosis): An advanced ability done within Majide Time, Bobopatchnosuke inserts Majide inside every piece of his opponents, forcing them to reveal their most bizarre (and possibly true) serious secrets. *'Matsuge Shinken' (マツ毛真拳)/Super Fist of the Eyelash: Unlike Bo-bobo or any of his other fusions, Bobopatchnosuke's ultimate technique involves the manipulation of his eyelashes, where he lashes at his opponents with them while riding away on a bicycle. **'Matsuge Shinken Next' (マツ毛真拳ネクスト), also known as Matsuge Shinken Forever (マツ毛真拳フォーエバー) in the anime: Although claiming to be Matsuge Shinken, this is a combination attack of the Tanaka Sword and Majide. Used against Lambada after a special BoboPatchnosuke fusion through a video game. Appearances *'Anime Appearances': 32, 64 *'Manga Appearances': 83 Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke (真説ボボパッチの助, Shinsetsu Bobopatchinosuke): An upgraded form of Bobopatchnosuke. Means of Fusion After Bo-bobo had attained the level of Shinsetsu, both Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke jump inside of of Bo-bobo's afro, while merging with his aura. Background During the battle against Hīragi, Black Bo-bobo, and Jatī, the rebels endure many attacks and Bo-bobo is seized by his evil clone, forcing him into a fusion. However, with the assistance of Ikarin Patch, the original Bo-bobo finally breaks free of the Gemini Bo-bobo combination, and then takes his revenge by fusing with Don Patch and Tennosuke to bring back Bobopatchnosuke. Personality Although he is similar to Bobopatchnosuke, his personality has changed from being extremely high strung to quite mature and aware of his power. Abilities & Powers Attacks *'Majide Metamorphosis': Like the original "MAJIDE" attack, it forces the power of "Majide" into the opponent's body. However, Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke merely needs to unleash it through his three headed spring sword to infect them, without a need of touching them or "Majide Time". *'A Typical Scooter Accident': Using the power of his legendary scooter "Bukkomi no Suguru", Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke rides on it until he smashes it into the opponent, crushing them while getting thrown off himself. This Hajike attack was considered too powerful even for Hīragi. *'Matsuge Shinken': Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke stretches out his eyelashes and whips his opponents with them. Appearances *'Manga Appearance': Shinsetsu 68 History OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer The Former Maruhage Empire Bobopatchnosuke returns in the climax of the fight with Lambada. While inside of a video game, the Hajike trio fuse, and defeat Lambada with Matsuge Shinken Next. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? True Fist Match Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors Jump Ultimate Stars Bobopatchnosuke makes an appearance as one of Bo-bobo's special attacks. He attacks the enemy with Matsuge Shinken, while riding straight up the screen on his bicycle. In this game, his hair is red, and his armor is black and silver. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Bobopatchnosuke has a deep, calm voice. In the English dub, his voice cycles between Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke's voices. *Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke came in 17th place in the last popularity poll. References Category:Fusion characters Category:Shinken Users